


nothing can change this love

by drfitzmonster



Series: supercorp song fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, cheesily rewritten song lyrics, soft gays being soft and cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Kara comes home to a wonderful surprise from her girlfriend, Lena.





	nothing can change this love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet I felt compelled to write while struggling with my multichap fic. I needed some established Supercorp kisses. I hope you like it. :)

Kara was exhausted, more than she had been in a very long time. Her day had been brutal and unrelenting. It began with Snapper on her case, following her around and wondering aloud why he hadn’t fired her yet, and it ended with a particularly nasty fight with a hostile alien that very nearly caused her to solar flare, and certainly would have if Alex and her team hadn’t swept in and taken them down.

She was completely demoralized and felt utterly, utterly useless. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch, let Lena hold her and tell her everything would be ok. Unfortunately, Lena had a conference call with some overseas investors and she wouldn’t be home until much later, so Kara would just have to settle for eating several pizzas and watching tv until she passed out.

She sighed to herself as she fumbled with her key in the door, resigned to spending a lonely evening waiting for Lena to come home. She was so lost in her own thoughts that her super senses didn’t pick up anything out of the ordinary, and when she finally pushed the door open she was so surprised she almost dropped her keys and everything else she was holding.

Lena was standing in her entryway, wearing the red dress Kara loved so much, lit by the soft glow of the candles that had been placed on almost every available surface. There was music playing low in the background and Kara could smell what had to be lasagna cooking, her favorite.

“Lena? What are you doing here? I thought you had that phone meeting?”

“You sounded so down when I talked to you earlier, and then when I saw the news footage of the fight... I had Jess reschedule the conference call so I could be with you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kara said, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“What are you talking about? Of course I did.” Lena pulled Kara inside and closed the door behind her.

Kara was about to protest, but Lena put a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Will you dance with me?” she asked, taking Kara’s things from her and setting them on an end table.

Kara nodded and allowed Lena to lead her into the middle of the room. She couldn’t believe that Lena had done all this for her, that she’d just known how badly Kara needed her. She felt like she didn’t deserve it, especially after today, but she wasn’t about to say no to being close to Lena.

Lena started up some music and pulled Kara towards her, placing Kara’s hands on her waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and they began to sway slowly back and forth together, bodies pressed close.

Lena sang along with the music, serenading Kara, who grinned, a blush creeping up her neck. As long as they’d been dating, Kara was still surprised to see Lena’s eyes sparkling with such love and affection.

“ _You’re the Kryptonian of my eye, you’re pizza pie,_ ” Lena sang, changing the lyrics, bringing her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek. “ _You’re potstickers and ice cream..._ ”

“Those are my favorite foods!” Kara giggled gleefully as they continued to move back and forth.

“ _Y_ _ou_ are my favorite food,” Lena said softly as she leaned in to give Kara’s earlobe a teasing nip. She caught up to the music again in time to sing, “ _You’re the girl of my, my, my, my dreams_ ,” softly against Kara’s ear before kissing the sensitive part of her neck directly below.

Kara shivered, desire coiling tight in her belly. She pulled away from Lena, just slightly, searching her expression for that same want she herself was feeling, and when Kara saw Lena’s normally pale green eyes darkened with lust she did not hesitate to pull her into a firm kiss.

“Kara!” Lena yelped when Kara lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, laughing against her mouth before they continued kissing.

Kara just held her, one hand on the small of her back, the other in her hair, as she became more and more wrapped up in Lena’s body. She broke their kiss so she could nuzzle into Lena’s neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume, her skin. As she moved her hand to toy with one of the straps of Lena’s dress, about to slide it off her shoulder, her stomach let out a loud and sustained growl.

“I heard that.” Lena laughed. She smiled and tilted Kara’s face up to kiss her.

Kara didn’t want to stop. She was _hungry_ , but she was also just regular hungry. She sighed and placed Lena gently back on the ground. “I’ve had a really long day, and I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

“My poor alien,” Lena put her hands over Kara’s stomach with a look of concern. “It’s a good thing I made two pans of lasagna tonight.”

Kara’s face lit up when she heard that, and as if on cue the timer for the oven went off.

Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. “Dinner first, then dessert?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

It took Kara a second to catch her meaning but when she did she nodded emphatically. She tugged Lena back into her arms, pressing their foreheads together. The day that had started out so awful turned into something lovelier than she ever could have dreamed. Her heart was so full, and she felt so warm and happy.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you, Kara Zor-El, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Even if I eat all your ice cream?”

Lena laughed and gave her a kiss on the nose. “Even then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song the story is titled after is "Nothing Can Change This Love" by Sam Cooke. It's very sweet and lovely. You should give it a listen.
> 
> find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
